


A Good Days Work

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Boot-up Errors, Forming a Crew, Gen, Pre-Red Alert, Red finds Axl, Reploid, STEALS him is more like it, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: Pre-Red Alert. The infamous vigilante Red has decided to form a crew of his own instead of working solo. A certain mysterious Reploid he just picked up would make a good addition to the team.





	A Good Days Work

The young mystery Reploid had to be propped against the wall to stay upright. Luckily, once he was in a sitting position, he stayed that way. The rigidity in his body resembled a lifeless statue more than a living thing. He made absolutely no movement as water dripped off his helmet and ran down his pale face, mingling with the sluggish flow of red from the gash etched deeply across the bridge of his nose, but there was no pain from that terrible injury registered in his staring eyes.

After assuring himself that the mystery boy wasn’t about to keel over, Red turned and switched the fan on. The ancient thing grumbled and shook stubbornly, refusing to spin until Red gave it a good kick. Finally the blades whirred to life and started drying Red off. He hated the feel of dampness on his armor. Especially now that he was getting worn down at the joints. He turned and flexed his arms so that the breeze could dry out every nook.

CLUNK

Without warning, the boy toppled to the floor once again. Red whirled at the sound in time to see the Reploid’s arms follow his descent in a delayed action, thumping to the ground along with his limp body. The blank green eyes were closed now. He was so still and quiet that if Red didn’t know better, he’d guess that the kid had offlined. Even though he could detect that this wasn’t the case, he walked over and crouched down by the boy’s side.

“What’s the matter with you? Picked up a bug?” He gently rolled the Reploid onto his back and again tried to assess his condition. “Internal damage? Or are you one of those smoke-eaters?” Red had seen many a crashed smoke-eater in stasis like this, but this boy didn’t display even the mildest of the revolting signs of a druggie. Good. The last thing Red wanted was a smoke-eater on his crew.

Unable to find the reason behind the Reploid’s dormancy, Red grunted and sat down against the wall. After the events of the past few hours, it was nice to get a bit of rest. He wondered about that Reploid – why wasn’t he booting up normally? – but even worries like that could wait until Anteator showed up. Red turned the rickety fan to aim straight at him again and settled back with a satisfied smile.

The important thing was that he’d gotten the kid. All in all, a good day’s work.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have all kinds of different ideas as to where Axl came from. To be more original, I tried not to work from those ideas I read.  
> In my version, Axl (unconscious at the time) was going to be sold to another mob group after being stolen from an unknown source. Red plots to snatch the Reploid from them for his own purposes. A small fight breaks out, with both Axl and Red sustaining minor injuries (except for the slash across Axl's face) before getting away.  
> Axl only receives half of his scar in this event - the next part is added in some interesting events!


End file.
